Tactics Within Love
by Shimmerinq
Summary: ON HIATUS. Annabeth Chase was having the night of her life when it took a dark turn. "Oh gods, thank you. If there's anything, anything I could repay you just let me know." The guy's sea-green eyes blinked a couple of times, stunned. Then he smiled. "Teach me to win over a girl!" AU Percabeth R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series does not belong to me. All rights to Rick Riordan. Though, the plot is mine.

**Summary: **Annabeth Chase was having the night of her life when it took a dark turn. "Oh gods, thank you. If there's anything, anything I could repay you just let me know." The guy's sea-green eyes blinked a couple of times, stunned. Then he smiled. "Teach me to win over a girl!"

_**:::**_

**Chapter One: _Our Encounter_**

"A round of applause to my daughter, Annabeth Chase!" Annabeth's father Frederick Chase, a college professor, announced proudly his daughter's name to his visitors. Everyone cheered at the sound of Annabeth's name. On cue, she came out from a grand mahogany door with a pleased smile.

Her blonde hair was braided on one side. She wore light makeup also wearing her green sleeveless cocktail dress with matching black high-heels. Even though she doesn't have the knack for accessories, she choose to wear her mother's gift from her 18th birthday — her silver owl-shaped dangling earrings.

"You look beautiful, dear." her dad walked towards her with a smile. He took Annabeth's hand and led her to the crowd. He took a punch from a waiter passing by and held it up high.

"A toast to Annabeth Chase, a newly graduate valedictorian from Princeton!"

Annabeth blushed a little. Everyone was looking at her from top to bottom. Sure it was a big deal that she graduated from Princeton as a scholar but she was more surprised at the number of people who showed up. Though attention wasn't her favorite thing, she felt flattered from undivided looks and glimpses she was having.

From her view, she could see her father's colleagues from NYC and visitors, her past classmates, and some of her close relatives.

After the toast, the crowd gradually dispersed on to their seats.

Annabeth took a deep sigh. Finally the attention was finally over, she thought.

"Annabeth," her father said. "Why don't you entertain your visitors for a bit?" he asked while the meals were being served. Annabeth nodded reassuringly as she casually proceeded to her friend's seats. Thalia was the first one who spotted her.

"Annabeth!" Thalia cried at she welcomed her a tight hug. Annabeth wasn't surprised at all. Thalia was wearing a black tube dress with heavy makeup. She's like aiming to be goth as her persona but with the attitude of hers, she wasn't able to pull it off.

"Calm down Thalia! You're killing me." Annabeth laughed. Finally, Thalia pulled away.

"Well sorry for being happy for you Annabeth," she said sarcastically. Her smile gradually melted away as she turned her head sideways frantically like she was looking for someone. "Where's Luke?" she asked.

"Ohh—" Annabeth stammered a little. "He's at Shanghai. He won't be able to make it."

Thalia pouted. Annabeth noted how adorable her best friend is whenever she pouts.

"Some boyfriend he is," Thalia grunted. "Whatever." she said as if to say she wanted to change the topic. Annabeth knew Thalia didn't like Luke from the very start but it wasn't a big deal for her. Actually, she find it funny whenever they interact.

"C'mon," Annabeth said. "Katie and Silena are probably waiting for us on our table."

Thalia nodded as she grabbed Annabeth's and lead their way to the table. Katie and Silena looked bored sitting at the table by themselves. Katie was playing with her hair while Silena was looking at her reflection on her pocket mirror. The two of them emitted boredom. When they finally saw Annabeth, they instantly lit up and rose from their seats with sly grins on their faces.

"Well isn't our Princeton girl," Katie said while clapping her hands menacingly as she walked towards Annabeth to hug her. "Yeah," Silena mused in. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Ha ha, very funny guys," she said. "Let's just eat."

Her friends laughed at Annabeth's comment as they proceeded back to their seats. Once they were settled, they started to share their experiences from their college years.

* * *

"Ehh! Piper's not coming?" Silena asked incredulously. Four faces lead to Annabeth for confirmation. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah, Jason got sick and well, Piper's nursing him." Annabeth said nonchalantly. Annabeth doesn't get why Piper's all lovey-dovey over Jason. Sure he's good-looking and smart but the guy's a bit emotionless.

"Piper's so lucky." Katie sighed, envious over Piper's relationship.

"Yeah," Silena said. "Jason's such a catch."

"What are you talking about guys? Jason isn't much." Annabeth protested while her friends were swooning. Both gave Annabeth a look of disgust; both crossed their arms on their chest looking annoyed.

"Jason isn't much?" they both mimicked. "Jason's _so_ good-looking. He even had this little scar on his lip that makes him hotter. Also, he's valedictorian at NYC. He's effin perfect, right Silena?" Katie nudged at Silena for back up. Silena nodded dreamily.

Thalia also agreed but with hesitation. "Not that I'm prejudicing as his cousin but Jason's sorta hot." Thalia stammered a little, like she's surprised that the compliment for Jason came from her own mouth. Annabeth shook her head in defeat.

At times, she find her friends' taste in boys kind of weird. Not that she's being a bully and all, but maybe because Katie, Silena and Thalia never had a love life. It's not something to brag about to people but in her opinion, having an intimate relation with an opposite sex is needed to understand the whole concept of love .. rather, infatuation.

"Whatever you say guys." Annabeth said with an unconvinced tone as she drank her drink.

"There's that look again," Thalia said.

"What look?" Annabeth asked trying not to laugh.

"That look!" Silena exclaimed. "That _you-wouldn't-understand-because-you-don't-have-a-b oyfriend _look." she justified.

Annabeth shrugged indifferently. "I'm doing no such thing."

"Oh gods of Olympus! We really hate you now Annabeth." Thalia spoke for the whole group. Even though her remark was kind of offending, she knew her friends weren't really angry.

"Your just counting yourself out since your dating Luke," Katie shrugged.

They were just eying Annabeth an irritated look when Annabeth's phone rang. She cursed for her phone for it interrupted her moment with her friends (it maybe a good or a bad thing.) She fished out her phone from her dress' right pocket then checked the caller's ID.

_Piper Mclean._

This girl, Annabeth thought. She pressed 'Answer on her phone and placed it near her ear.

"Annabeth, congrats!" she heard Piper whisper excitedly on to her phone. Judging by the looks of it, maybe she just finished nursing Jason and probably called her since he already fell asleep. Annabeth smiled to herself. She felt glad for Piper to remember her even in the midst of her boyfriend's presence.

"Thanks Pipes. How's Jason doing?" she asked.

Piper made a _tsk_ _tsk_ sound. "I just left his apartment. Actually I'm on my way .. and—" Annabeth's phone became silent. "Piper?" Annabeth's voice rose hoping she could her Piper's voice.

"I'm here," Piper answered after a few seconds. "It's just that I'm kinda .. lost." she shyly admitted. Annabeth busted out laughing for her friends on the table looked at her oddly.

"Who's that?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth mouthed _Piper_. Finally her friends understood. Piper isn't the smartest girl around. She would easily confuse herself on common things like what's the difference of forks and sporks, stuff like that. It wasn't a surprise for Piper to be lost in a busy town.

"Where are you?" Annabeth asked.

"Ahh .. 23th street, West Line. Why?" but Annabeth already hanged up.

Annabeth quickly pocketed her phone, stood up then grabbed a coat.

"Where are you going?" Thalia asked once Annabeth was near the exit. Annabeth smiled. Then she left without a word.

* * *

"Taxi!" Annabeth called out the nearest cab approaching her. The taxi driver perked up from Annabeth's calling so he pulled over the car across his passenger. He fixed his cap as he scrolled down the car window and grinned.

"Where to?" he grinned as if Annabeth's a familiar figure.

"23th street, West Line."

The driver hatched the car door open letting Annabeth to come inside. As soon as she was settled, the driver started driving. Rain started to drizzle lightly outside but Annabeth couldn't care if she hadn't brought an umbrella. She was more concerned at Piper being lost, unaware of her surroundings.

She sighed exasperatedly. Piper's _so_ hopeless, she thought. Then something occur to her.

She had left her so-called friends at the restaurant without even giving them a heads up. To top it all off, she even left without asking permission to his dad. As his daughter, Annabeth knew how frantic his dad can be when he loses something .. or someone. With that thought in her mind, she brought back her phone again.

_Off to get Piper. Back in a flash! – Annabeth_

Feeling pleased with her message, she then sends it to her friends. Annabeth was about to compose another message — a message for his father — when the cab abruptly stopped that made her shaken up a bit.

The driver seemed to stop the car at an empty dark alley.

Was he going on a detour? No. The road was far from West Line. Besides, it wasn't traffic.

Was he lost? Impossible. He's a taxi driver for goodness sake!

Was he doing this on purpose? That Annabeth didn't knew.

"Umm, hey—" before Annabeth could finish a whole sentence, she heard the lock went 'Click. She did her best not to panic. She remained cool; she stayed diplomatic.

No sudden movements, she warned herself.

"Sir," then the taxi driver looked at her, his eyes were glued at Annabeth with an evil, menacing smile.

"You're not leaving this cab, Miss Chase."

Annabeth's heart dropped with a thud. She wasn't expecting a prince charming nor a guy in tights to save her. She just expected .. help.

**_:::_**

**Author's Note: **Sooo, how was it? Was it good/bad? I want to know your thoughts. Hit the review button below for your opinions, okay? Flames are accepted. I'll do my best to update soon. Byeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series does not belong to me. All rights to Rick Riordan. Though, the plot is mine.

**Previously: **"Sir," then the taxi driver looked at her, his eyes were glued at Annabeth with an evil, menacing smile. "You're not leaving this cab, Miss Chase." Annabeth's heart dropped with a thud. She wasn't expecting a prince charming nor a guy in tights to save her. She just expected .. help.

**_:::_**

**Chapter Two: _His Favor_**

"Get out of the cab, now!" The sound of the driver's voice made Annabeth think he was doing this for the very first time. His tone was shrill and shaky. That made his voice seem cracked. Annabeth knew she had to make a plan. So being a good girl she was, she stepped out of the car.

She purposely had her hands on her back as if to show she was defenseless and naïve.

"Don't move. No funny business." the driver ordered as he took out a gun from his back pocket. Annabeth went alarmed but panic didn't overcome her. She stayed steady from her spot. Good thing she brought a coat because the rain gradually came.

The driver continued to look at her. Annabeth had her knees on the ground.

A stalker, she thought.

Though she doesn't have the memory of his face, his actions exemplify "lunatic". He had this sudden change of behavior. A moment ago he was acting like a regular taxi driver; the next thing she knew the driver was forcing her to come out of the cab, just the two of them in a dark empty alley. She mentally cursed for not telling her friends where she was going specifically.

It was just Annabeth Chase versus crazy stalker.

Annabeth hated the fact he had a gun. It would be a lot harder for her to execute her escape since her opponent was armed.

The driver took a step forward. Annabeth was looking up to him. Her heart was beating non-stop, like she was anticipating the driver's next move. He made a mistake having contact with his hand to Annabeth's shoulder because she moved in lightning speed as she instantly grabbed the attacker's hand, flipped him, and slammed him on to the pavement. The gun went flying out of his grip as he groaned.

Annabeth was standing across him — smirking for what she did — then spoke. "That will teach you to—"

The attacker kicked one of Annabeth's leg making her stumble. He took this as an opportunity. He gradually stood up and he forcibly pushed Annabeth down to the stone cold floor. He immediately threatens her with a pocket knife he took out from his pocket a moment ago and placed it near her throat. Annabeth fidgeted from her position. Her hair became disheveled; her clothes disarray.

He's too strong, she thought.

The driver was inching his face closer to hers when a voice disturbed them.

"Hey .." A guy said while passing by. He had jet black with sea-green eyes, Annabeth noted. He had a pair of grocery bags on both of his hands and his body was slightly drenched from the rain. It seemed awkward for him the fact that the driver was caught on act threatening Annabeth.

"You shouldn't be doing that," he said, stating the obvious. The driver's eyes widened. He stood up, loosening his grip at Annabeth. He shot green eyes dude with a deadly glare.

Every muscle in Annabeth's body stiffened. She didn't knew why but a part of her told her just to stay or sit at that very spot and watch the next happening.

The driver glared at him more. The guy didn't flinch .. well, he didn't for what she observed. The driver surge towards him with his knife. Then Annabeth's adrenaline went on.

"Watch out!" she warned. But the guy didn't need any warning.

He dashed aside from the attacker's way and made a follow up hook punch from the driver's back side. Annabeth watched with awe. Usually she sees these type of scenes in television or movies. Watching it live made her chilled inside.

In twenty seconds of struggling, the driver finally gave up. The guy pinned him down on to the floor, then looked at Annabeth.

"Call the cops," he said in a hurry. Annabeth instantly obliged.

Moments later, the cops arrived and they did what they needed to do — interview Annabeth from the incident and take the driver in and question him for what he did. The cops were undergoing examinations on the gun the driver owned when Annabeth was left with the guy who practically saved her life.

Maybe if it wasn't for him she didn't made it out alive .. or pure.

Annabeth didn't knew why but she felt awkward standing near the guy who just beat up a middle-aged man. The guy seems to be feeling the tension too because he suddenly chuckled out of the blue. She directed her attention to him, her brows knitted.

"Don't I get a 'thank you?" he laughed. Annabeth squinted her eyes.

"Well I could have handle it without your help." A total lie, she knew it. But her pride was overflowing. The guy turned suspiciously quiet.

Guilt. That was the new suffocating feeling invading her head. She should be thankful. The guy saved her life. Giving him the cold shoulder wouldn't do anything, Annabeth knew that. But there was something about the guy's face annoyed her.

But he's handsome. Very.

"Oh gods, thank you. If there's anything, anything I could repay you just let me know." she stated it sarcastically as possible. Just by his aura, probably the guy would only ask for money or an Iphone 5 or some sort. The guy's sea-green eyes blinked a couple of times, stunned. Jet black hair dude thought for a minute then smiled.

"Teach me to win over a girl!"

* * *

"I'm not sure Annabeth. This guy you speak of, Percy Jackson? He happen to save your life and asks for your service as a reward? I'm not sure we should trust this young man. What if he's affiliated with the attacker? He might even cause you more trouble than before." Annabeth's dad raised his concerns to his daughter. Her daughter seems to nod on every warning his dad kept pointing out.

His dad almost had an art attack (figuratively) from the news the cops reported to him last night. Frederick only felt relieved when he saw his daughter unharmed and the driver was sentenced ten years of imprisonment.

"I know dad," Annabeth said. "Of course I thought about it and weighed possibilities if I did help him. But he seems to be a nice guy. He sorta naïve in a way. And if you're worried if this Percy dude will take advantage of me, let me take someone with me. At least someone has an eye on me when I'm with Jackson."

Her dad smiled. A very consistent lady, he thought.

"Okay, I'm convinced .." his dad laughed. He ruffled the top of his daughter's hair. It may appear childish action for a college professor but it's her Annabeth. His one and only daughter. His happiness. His life. And no reputation can top her off.

"Then it's Thalia." she took out her phone but her dad whistled not to.

"I got someone else for you."

Annabeth groaned.

"Dad, not one of your students!" she complained. NYC is full of notorious students from her experience since he _did_ hire someone before once. Annabeth didn't want to be involve in sorts of trouble. Though some were applying as her dad's intern.

"Come on dear. This boy is a good one. He's studying Mechanical Engineering and he's a brilliant student. Do give him a chance." her dad pleaded, showing his adorable eyes at Annabeth.

"Let him in .." Annabeth said in defeat. She already knew his dad is already one step ahead of her. His dad smiled in triumph. Then suddenly, a teenage boy appeared at the living room where Hades know where he came from.

He had a Mexican complexion with curly chocolate-colored hair. He wore suspender like it was the fashion statement of the year. The dude gave a toothy grin and did a peace sign.

"Your early Valdez. Impressive." her dad said appreciatively as he stood up and gave "Valdez" a quick hand shake. The guy squinted his eyes on Annabeth as if her presence was downright intimidating. Still, he walked towards the blonde and also shook hands with her.

"Leo Valdez at your service," he winked at Annabeth that made her expression turned into disgust. "Bad boy supreme. And don't you worry Miss Chase, I studied karate. And I can handle every tight situation we are in. Why? Because Leo "Hot Stuff" Valdez is at your side." he bragged.

Damn this guy is creeping me out, Annabeth thought. She shoved her hand away from Leo then covered her frown with a sweet fake smile.

"Yeah. Nice meeting you."

"See? You're communicating." her dad added.

"Bye dad! See you later!" Annabeth went off in a hurry not wanting to hear her dad's annoying comments. She grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him outside.

Leo called for a cab and once they were inside, Leo sat with Annabeth in an appropriate distance. Annabeth started to space out as she had attention on ever building and billboards their cab passed by. She let out deep sigh.

Percy Jackson. The guy who saved her from a lunatic last night. The one who had an adorable grin who kept stealing glances on her. The one who asked for a favor to win over a girl. There's no feeling of denial in her that he's good-looking. But she felt a bit conflicted .. but she didn't knew why.

She had Luke. Usually girlfriends don't get attracted to random dudes who saves their lives, right? But even though she was a bit disappointed, she still felt satisfied and compelled.

He wasn't a dream. The guy with sea-green eyes appeared to be her knight and shining armor.

"Annabeth, we're here!" Leo's voice disturbed her from her thoughts.

Take it easy Annabeth, she thought to herself. It's just an innocent crush — nothing serious, nothing personal. She gathered her confidence and got out of the cab. But her heart started palpitating faster than usual. Why? She stood before pools of green.

And he sure had one heck of a smile.

**_:::_**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks for the support on this story. Also, love the reviews. Speaking of review, review guys! Love to hear your opinion. Thanks for stopping by and reading this story. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series does not belong to me. All rights to Rick Riordan. Though, the plot is mine.

**Previously: **"Annabeth, we're here!" Leo's voice disturbed her from her thoughts. Take it easy Annabeth, she thought to herself. It's just an innocent crush — nothing serious, nothing personal. She gathered her confidence and got out of the cab. But her heart started palpitating faster than usual. Why? She stood before pools of green. And he sure had one heck of a smile.

_**:::**_

**Chapter Three: _Her Visit_**

Percy was never responsible and self-conscious. But having a descent girl help him to give a boost on his love life made him a bit giddy and well .. unconsciously hardworking. Even without asking, Percy knew what type of girl Annabeth was right away. It was no coincidence he met her in a not-so-much of a friendly situation. The thought of their encounter made him smile. Because last night, he had a rough day.

Before that incident, it was a busy day at work as a waiter. Percy was doing his job like a routine when a customer accidentally bumped him elbow to his coffee mug causing it to fall and crash on the floor.

His manager bursted through the doors and demanded who committed the so-called crime. Out of no where, the customer pointed at Percy. His eyes widened from shock. His body commanded to beat the hell out of the customer but he did his best to stay calm. Percy tried to defend himself but apparently, his manager didn't give a Hades on what really happened. Without proper justification, he terminated Percy's employment.

Percy went home annoyed and befuddle. His mom was sick, really sick. He can't manage not to have a job. He sighed exasperatedly.

I need an outlet, he thought.

He passed through a convenience store and bought some family-packed snacks. Some people choose alcohol and cigarettes as vices. Percy choose foods, blue foods. He took out his remaining money and rummage the store.

On his way home, raindrops started to fall. He cursed to himself for not bringing an umbrella.

Can't this day get any worse, he sighed.

But apparently, it sorta didn't.

From the corner of his eye, he saw two figures beside his rented apartment — one boy, one girl. It would not have been a surprise for two opposite sex to be together in a dark alley (probably they're making out) but something was wrong.

The girl was whimpering and she was .. beneath the guy.

Yeah. Something was definitely wrong.

Percy pretended to act nonchalant and aloof as if to show he wasn't interested. He casually walked in to their way. His temper reached its limit when he saw the girl's struggle went from hopeful to defeated.

"Hey .." he finally stepped in. There was no denying the driver was surprised.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Percy added. It might have appeared to be teasing but, whatever. The driver stood up and gave a _I'm-going-to hit-you-now _look. But Percy didn't tensed.

The driver was going for the kill but Percy dodged it easily. He didn't how or why he did that. Must be instincts, he thought. He gave a good punch on the driver's back that caused him to groan. They battled for dominance and to his surprise, he won. Percy pinned him down to the ground then locked his eyes to the blonde who just stood few meters away.

She seems fine, he noted.

"Call the cops," he found his voice. Blondie nodded and dialed her phone.

The cops arrived which seemed like forever. They did what they needed to do leaving Percy with the victim .. he meant blondie.

Concern filled her gray startled eyes. For a second, Percy thought she was about to burst in tears that he didn't want to handle so he broke the tension.

"Don't I get a 'thank you," Percy said teasingly, his voice upbeat. Blondie glared at him. He stifled a laugh.

"Well I could have handle it without your help." Percy stared at her. A know it all, he thought. She had her arms crossed on her chest; her gaze averted his. Even from her messy appearance, she still manage to look proper.

"Oh gods, thank you. If there's anything, anything I could repay you just let me know." she suddenly blurted out. Percy knew it was intended sarcasm but hell he didn't expect it coming. Percy taught for a minute. He could ask for a job. Yes. He _should_ have ask for a job. But being the Percy he is, he had something else in mind. And involves the thoughts and knowing of a girl. He smiled at her and exclaimed his request.

From there, everything went downhill ..

Her bewildered expression was still marked fresh on his memory.

"Percy, I think your guest is here." her mother, Sally Jackson, yelled out for her son to hear. She had her auburn brown hair tied in a messy bun and wore her usual clothes. Sally just finished washing the dishes when she saw a cab stopped by in front of their apartment through the kitchen window. She was well aware Percy was going to have a visit from a guest he met last night.

Percy came out from his room and rushed to his mom.

"Do I look okay?" He didn't knew why but he felt he needed to look presentable for Annabeth. Upon meeting her last night, he knew she was a socialite .. err, from what he observed. That's why he needed to look descent from head to toe. Percy didn't like the idea Annabeth judging his rugged appearance. Percy knows she has a way with words.

His mother stifled a giggle.

"You look fine, dear." Sally said. "Handsome as ever." she quoted. Percy smiled. He ran out of the apartment, on to the stairs, and bursted through the door on to the sidewalk. Just then, some curly-haired dude and Blondie (Annabeth, he mentally corrected) exited from the cab.

Annabeth face looked a bit grim from Percy's perception, like she was being forced to do this service and she doesn't give an excuse about it. Percy was aiming for a handshake when curly kid stood in his way and whistled.

Percy had no idea how to react.

"Raise your arms." the dude ordered. Curly studied him skeptically like he was some foreign material. Percy arched his brows.

"I said raised your arms," he said, his voice a little higher. Percy took peak on Annabeth but she just nodded in approval so he awkwardly raised his arms. Leo took the opportunity so he tapped his hands through his body — his shirt, his pocket, his thighs. Once he was done, Leo smiled at him in a friendly way.

"Your good. Leo Valdez," Leo grinned while giving him a handshake. "I'm Annabeth's sitter by the—"

"Bodyguard," Annabeth snapped, her face flustered from Leo's remark. Percy cracked a teasing smile.

"Babysitter, huh .." Percy mocked. Annabeth threw him a glare. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Fine, bodyguard." Percy laughed. He knew Annabeth is already pissed at him on the first thirty seconds of their second meeting.

"Shall we enter?" Leo asked as he stood by Annabeth.

Percy reluctantly nodded. He let Leo and Annabeth walk ahead in front of him. While they were in the mid-staircase, Percy noticed Annabeth looked normal — like a regular teenager you can see in a random store or something, compare to what he saw last night.

She wore long denim jeans and plaid white shirt. Her blonde hair was tucked in a ponytail and choose to wear Vans shoes. He cursed on what he was wearing. Percy was wearing a blue polo shirt, pants, and loafers. You heard it right, he was wearing _loafers_. He grunted under his breath. And Annabeth seemed to notice.

She stopped at the top of the staircase and smirked down at him.

"You look fine, Jackson. Though you didn't need to go too much trouble."

Weird. Percy shivered at the idea Annabeth knowing what was on his mind. He just looked away. But even without looking, Percy knew Annabeth was smiling in triumph.

Percy ran pass them in to their apartment door. Annabeth's eyes widened as he opened the the door revealing their rented space. Scent of freshly baked cookies lingered the room. It appeared homey to visitors like Annabeth.

"Mom," Percy called out. "Mom, Annabeth. Annabeth, mom." he gave the quick introduction. Sally smiled at Annabeth as they shook hands.

"Annabeth, shall we talk," Percy interrupted as he signaled her to come inside his room to talk. Annabeth suddenly glared at him. Apparently, she had other negative things in mind which Percy seems to understand.

"C'mon Annabeth. I don't bite." he laughed as he shifted in weight on his other foot. Still, she didn't budge. Her eyes landed at Sally and Leo.

"Should I come in?"

Sally smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead Annabeth. I'll stand guard. Maybe taste some few blue chocolate chip cookies just to make sure there edible." Leo said. It was super obvious Leo was craving for cookies. Annabeth didn't like the idea of her being stuck with Percy but she just sighed.

Annabeth shrugged as she passed by Percy and walked through his room. Percy followed as he slammed the door shut.

"Soo .." Annabeth started. "Where do we start?" she settled herself on the chair next to Percy's bed. His room was surprisingly neat. Used towels and shirts slung in a hanger attached at the back of the door. No sight of dirty socks and opened bag of chips in the bedroom floor. A boy being this neat doesn't come in a decade.

"If your wondering why my room is all fixed up is because I didn't want to have a mouthful of sermon from you," he gloated. "You do have a boyfriend, right? I mean, I assume you do?"

Her cheeks change its pigment to red.

"That's none of your buisness, Jackson!" she yelped. Percy was shaken up from her reaction.

"Woah, you don't need to be angry. I just assumed you do have a boyfriend, that's why I asked you to help me. Give me your insights as a girl: what are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, anything that concerns your gender."

Annabeth's color returned its usual color. She heaved a sigh of relief, an indication of total misunderstanding. She gave out a small smile.

"Ok, I get it." She sounded better than before. Percy was about to say another word when he felt his phone vibrate then ringed an endless tone from the inside of his pocket.

"Just a minute .." Percy shot his phone out of is pocket revealing a text message.

_I got a promotion. Wanna tag along and hang out? – C_

His eyes widened. An unconscious smile crept on his face.

"I have to go." he said urgently, removing the fact that he had a visitor who just sorta came a few minutes ago. Annabeth snapped.

"What do you mean you have to go? We just got here. Hey, I'm still ta—" Percy easily cut her off. He slung his backpack at his back and left without a word.

This guy apperantly doesn't entirely know who he's dealing with.

**_:::_**

**Author's Note: **Guys, I think I'm gonna cry now. Thirty-one follows and thirteen faves. Thank you. I'll do my best to write better in the future (even if this chapter really sucks.) Don't forget to review!

PS. The Sea of Monsters Trailer's out! And it was so awesome /swoons


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer: **The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series does not belong to me. All rights to Rick Riordan. Though, the plot is mine.

**Previously: **"I have to go." he said urgently, removing the fact that he had a visitor who just sorta came a few minutes ago. Annabeth snapped. "What do you mean you have to go? We just got here. Hey, I'm still ta—" Percy easily cut her off. He slung his backpack at his back and left without a word. This guy apparently doesn't entirely know who he's dealing with.

_**:::**_

**Chapter Four: _Th__eir Plan_**

"One latté please, with extra caramel." The sound of Annabeth's groggy voice made the waiter do his job in an instant. Caffeine always made her mind work on the right path. And instead of staying home to study, the outside world draw her out thinking it might be good for her system. You might ask why she's studying? Well, she was still aiming to be a certified true architect.

Her mom would be so proud of her if that moment comes.

Numerous old notes and books were compiled in the edge of her table. She did her best to be organize so her ADHD won't act up again. Her license ensure exam for arhitecture was coming in three months and the best way to prepare for it is to study earlier.

But as of now, concentration wasn't being cooperative. Yesterday's happening still annoyed her.

Annabeth, you need to push him away from your mind. You need to study, she thought.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She imagined herself away from that place, being with her parents in a warm sunny day at the Hoover Dam. Her family always loved that place as a destination for vacation stops. She gradually opened her eyes, her lips forming a smile.

I can do this, she reassured.

She took a pen out and started to answer equations and problems. She also took the liberty to read old lectures with terms and definition including formulae. Annabeth was halfway done finishing her Trigonometry problems when she felt her phone vibrated from her inner pocket letting out a soft ring. Annabeth let out an inward groan. She whipped out her phone and stared at her two new messages that popped out.

_Dad's campaign is a week over. See you soon Annabeth – Luke_

Annabeth smiled at this. Finally she had recognition from her boyfriend who left for France a week ago. A whiny and desperate girlfriend was never her persona. Annabeth plays the calm and legit girlfriend who patiently waits for her boyfriend's arrival. Everything about him is terribly missed—his flashy smile, his warm eyes, his comforting presence, his Luke_ish _puns.

She choose to reply later to check her other message:

_Turn around .. _

Just then, Thalia tackled her from behind in a form of surprise.

"Thalia, jeez." she protested. Annabeth swiftly composed herself.

"Hey, who can blame me. I missed my best friend," she said as she tuck Annabeth a tight hug. She reluctantly hugged her back. It doesn't seem like it but she does love having Thalia as a company.

"I missed you too," Annabeth said with sincerity. "Just don't scare me like that!"

"Fine." Thalia shrugged as she rolled her heavily pampered eyes. Annabeth giggled. She took the unoccupied chair opposing Annabeth and ordered a drink.

Thalia squinted her eyes on the pile of learning materials Annabeth was currently using. She then directed her gaze at Annabeth with an odd expression.

"Liscense ensure exam." Finally Annabeth answered.

"Ahh .." Thalia trailed off. Annabeth fixed herself in her study position again when Thalia snapped her out. She tugged Anabeth's arm, hard. Her best friend spun her head and threw daggers at her.

"What!?" Annabeth snapped.

Thalia just shook her head. "Don't _what_ me?" she mimicked. "What happened yesterday? You didn't even gave me a single hint about it. Tell me!"

Annoying and nosy as ever, Annabeth laughed. Thalia was the most intrigued person in their bunch on what had happened before. And the weirdest thing is that she kinda had this good vibe on Percy Jackson. To be in general, Thalia doesn't like boys. She had bitter experiences with them and she doesn't plan on interacting with them. But as soon she heard Percy's story from Annabeth, she pumped up to meet him.

"Like I said before, nothing happened. We were about to talk when something came up. He left me hanging which annoyed me to hell. I was eager to leave when her mom tuck me in and serve us cookies. That, by the way, was the only bright side on my visit."

Thalia made a _tsk_ _tsk_ sound. "Okay, let me paraphrase my question: can you let this Percy dude tell the whole story? I mean Annabeth, we all know you hate his guts and obviously you prejudiced the whole story." she explained.

With a deep sigh, Annabeth just shook her head. "I don't plan on talking to him in the future especially after what he did to me before." she concluded. Thalia raised her hands in defeat.

"Fine." she breathed.

Annabeth smiled triumphly. "Good," she said. "No more of his sea-green eyes, messy jet black hair, annoying-to-hell smiles, weird odor—"

Thalia pretty dozed off from Annabeth's ranting as she switched her attention to the stained glass window beside their table. Annabeth continued to rattle out gruesome remarks when she heard Thalia cursed.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"You said Percy has sea-green eyes, lax posture, jet black hair, and a ridiculous smile, right?" Thalia asked cautiously. Her best friend just nodded, digesting Thalia's words.

"Why?"

"Well, there's a dude across the street who has the exact physical description I just noted a minute ago." With that said, she pointed her right index finger across the see-through window directly to rugged teenage boy who looked befuddled.

He had his eyes scanned on the wanted posters for jobs in some vandalized wall. His hand was under his chin, doing a thinking posture; his eyes were so intense, he had his forehead scrunched up producing numerous stressed lines. He wore a plain black shirt, green hoodie, worn out denim pants and sneakers. Aside from that, he didn't look like a jerk who just left someone hanging days ago.

"It _is_ that guy?" Thalia yelped. Annabeth suddenly tensed.

"No–o .." she stammered. It might have been obvious since she's stammering but, whatever. Thalia's smile turned into a smirk, a big creepy one. Like a runner, she instantly stood up and bolted to the door. Waving her arms like an idiot for recognition, she yelled for his name causing him to turn around.

Cruel mistake.

His eyes lit up but not from Thalia. His vision came across an irritated blonde that made him grin.

Thalia kept yelling his name that earned multiple glances from random strangers. With slight hesitation, Percy crossed the street and met up with Thalia at the entrance on the café.

"Umm .. hey. Annabeth's friend?" he asked. Thalia nodded evilly.

She led him inside the establishment and pushed him towards her best friend. Being the somewhat ill-mannered teen she is, Annabeth just crossed her arms on her chest and avoided his gaze. Percy laughed at her.

"Hey. I already said I'm sorry," he grinned as he pocketed his hands. "Why aren't you answering my calls?" Again, Thalia's smirk grew bigger and even possible, scarier.

"Oh he did." she said, her voice sarcastic as ever.

Annabeth ignored her. "Why _would_ I answer your calls. You'll just blew me off again." she said curtly as she took a sip from her beverage. Percy gave Thalia a knowing look. Thalia nodded in agreement.

"C'mon Annabeth. Don't be stubborn." She wiggled Annabeth's shoulders snapping her out from her current disposition. Then out of nowhere, Percy brought out her big adorable eyes to fasten the process. And it was working.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"This is good. This is really good—" Thalia said as she forcibly let Percy take her chair. He awkwardly oblige. "I'll order and pay for our drinks, Jackson. Go talk to Annabeth here." Thalia exclaimed as she disappeared from their sight.

Annabeth did her best to forward her attention to the books and papers in front of her. But compare from before, it was harder to focus with Percy there staring at her trying to figure her out.

Dropping her pen, she glared at him. That caused Percy to raise an eyebrow as if to say, _What? _She heaved a sigh.

"I don't hate you anymore, okay. Just stop looking at me like that." she appalled. It took a minute for Percy to reply.

"But your still helping me right. You promised." he said, almost pleading. He looked nervous for his lips kept twitching; his hands shaking.

I did promise him, she thought.

"Fine. But results may vary." she assured.

Annabeth didn't knew why Percy asked for love advices for the first place. He said before _she_ looked like someone who's deeply engross in love. She didn't take that as a compliment. Sure she does have a love interest, but her love life is somewhat a side dish within her daily basis. Not too serious; not too playful, her life is balanced with ambitions, family, love, and academics.

"I know. I'll handle the possible results." Percy said, removing his nervousness from the sight of Annabeth.

"So, where do you plan to seriously talk." Annabeth asked.

Percy eyed at her oddly. "What's wrong with this place?"

"C'mon Percy. Keep up with me. Our first step is with the subject itself." she smiled she took a pen. "And your ideal date location is ..?"

"Wait, a date?" he gulped. Uneasiness appeared on his face, like he wasn't sure he was up for it. Like he wasn't prepared for it.

"Yes. A date." she announced. "And I got a feeling you're a beach person."

_**:::**_

**Author's Note: **Pity. Sorry for the short chapter. Chapter five may take a while since I got a review saying I have a lot of grammatical mistakes. Anyway, how's this chapter? Review lovely people!


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer: **The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series does not belong to me. All rights to Rick Riordan. Though, the plot is mine.

**Previously: **"C'mon Percy. Keep up with me. Our first step is with the subject itself." she smiled she took a pen. "And your ideal date location is ..?" "Wait, a date?" he gulped. Uneasiness appeared on his face, like he wasn't sure he was up for it. Like he wasn't prepared for it. "Yes. A date." she announced. "And I got a feeling you're a beach person."

_**:::**_

**Chapter Five: _Our Day Out_  
**

And it turns out, Percy didn't need an ocean.

Percy mentioned his girl of his dreams loves water parks. They use to to go in one with their friends as a hangout. And yes, they are close friends—BFFs to be exact. The barrier of being friends was getting in his way. This is where Annabeth comes in. She's going to be the mastermind in Percy's undergoing.

As of now, they are on their way. Many unwinding turns and stops but the tension inside their rented car didn't flee. Along Annabeth and Percy was Leo, Annabeth's sitter and Percy's cousin, Hazel Levasque. Annabeth reminded Percy she didn't want to be stuck with Leo all day so he invited his cousin with them. But Hazel .. she felt awkward next to Valdez.

"Percy, Leo's staring at me again. Please make him stop." she murmured. Leo was sitting beside her, his eyes peeled. He made a move as he gradually move himself nearer to Hazel, to see more of her. Leo moved in stealth. He's an inch away from Hazel when Percy snapped.

"Leo. Please stop that. Your creeping her out." Percy said, his eyes on the road. Taking the passenger seat was Annabeth (whose reading a book) and the back seat is where Leo and Hazel are occupying.

"Fine," Leo muttered. He fixed himself up and directed his attention at the car window beside him.

"So Annabeth," Percy started. "Are we set?"

Annabeth dropped her book on her lap and gave Percy a small smile.

"Don't underestimate my skills, Jackson. Of course I'm all set. I always have a plan," she said, her eyes sparkling with wisdom and confidence. "I also memorized her file."

"You did?" Percy raised an eyebrow, amusement filled his voice.

"Yes." she said. "Calypso Ogygia. 20 years old and _female_—" she gave emphasis at that last part. "Has a Greek ancestry. Posses caramel-colored hair and peach skin. And your best friend." Annabeth hitted the points that were important.

Percy nodded. "Annabeth, not that I'm denying your skills and all but are you sure this is going to work. What if I scare her from my sudden treatment of her?"

They finally arrived when they passed by a billboard indicating they arrive their destination

Annabeth grabbed his shoulder. "Your going to do great, okay? I got this. I did some research before so don't fret."

From her sudden touch, he tensed. Its quite rare for a girl to invitingly touch him. What made it more unbelievable is that it was Annabeth who hold him. He guess he might get use to it.

"Okay .."

* * *

"Percy, is Calypso here yet?" Hazel asked impatiently, like she was hyped to throw herself on the pool. After they parked and paid for their entrance fees, they decided to eat first at a hotdog stand inside the water park. Surprisingly, it was quite slow business. They expected a horde of noisy kids running around their laughter echoing, but mostly it was teens.

"She said she's almost here." Percy said as he chow down a hotdog and chug a blue Coca Cola (Annabeth didn't _know_ where that came from). Hazel and Leo also ordered the same thing, minus the blue coloring. Annabeth only asked for a bottle of water.

"Maybe she ran off .." Leo suggestively said. "Saw a more good-looking guy .."

Tension filled. Percy was ready to mouth him off when a voice interrupted.

"Percy ..?"

Four heads spun around to see who owned that voice. Within twenty feet, a petite girl stood before them with a smile. Her hair was tied on one side on to her shoulder, the light complementing her caramel colored hair. With no makeup, her eyelashes emphasized her hazel eyes. She's also have a tank top and shorts over her swim wear.

"Are these your friends?"

Her tantalizing eyes were so attractive, all the newcomers were drawn to her. Finally, Percy snapped out from her alluring trance. He shot up from his seat and walked towards her.

This girl never fail to amuse me, he thought to himself.

"You know Hazel," Percy said as Hazel gave a light wave. "This is Annabeth and Leo. They are err.. friends. Yes, close friends." he stammered. Annabeth gave him a weird look then sighed. She stood up spoke up.

"Annabeth Chase." Leo did the same thing.

"Leo Valdez. Annabeth's baby sitte—"

"Bodyguard." she corrected. Calypso stifled a laugh.

"It's nice to meet you all. Are they coming with?"

Annabeth and Percy nervously exchanged looks.

"No!" Annabeth shook her head as she wave her hands dismissively. She mentally cursed herself for being tensed not knowing why she's feeling that way. Must be nerves, she thought. Even this is not an architectural problem she used to solve, this love quest is sort of challenging. And Annabeth knows she can't say 'no for an answer.

"You guys go ahead," Hazel said. She wrapped her arms around Leo and Annabeth assuming they were buddies. "We'll just catch up."

Calypso didn't argue. She tug Percy wrist and drag him away.

Anmabeth faced her so-called friends

"Let's get started."

With an appropriate distance, the trio followed the couple. Annabeth can safe so say the water park was huge. Like a water park should be, there was an approximate seven pools along the area with specified sizes and locations. From their view, some have enormous slides and series of diving boards.

Percy was a feet away from Calypso. And even from his backside, he sure looked tense.

_"Percy, move closer." _Percy heard Annabeth spoke through his comma unit—a molecular gadget at his ear Annabeth attached before they got out of the car. Its function is to inform Percy's move or words towards Calypso. Like before, Annabeth is the mastermind in all of this.

The gadget works two-way but Percy didn't had the chance to protest since it would probably look weird talking to himself. So he gradually inched closer. Then Calypso started a conversation.

"You know Perce, I'm quite surprise you invited me here. You didn't even bother inviting Travis and Conner or Drew or even Will and Nyssa." her tone was soft and sweet, Percy caught off guard. He unconsciously tripped on the crooked floor. Calypso caught his arm easily, and her touch made him burn.

"I didn't—well, we haven't talk for a while. You've been busy on your finals. I didn't want to disturb you. Since I had this chance, I want it just you and me." he scratched his head, his cheeks flustered.

From afar, Annabeth could hear everything. All she can interpret is that its going good so far.

_"Take a dive." _Annabeth commanded. Percy quickly oblige. It seems that he couldn't take all this mushy talking. He grabbed Calypso's hand and headed to the nearest pool.

The water was clear and it shimmered like small crystals. Percy loves the water. And he's happy he has Calypso to share with. Without hesitation, he jumped into the pool that made a huge splash. Calypso timidly followed.

Good thing the comms unit's water proof, he thought. He mentally thanked Annabeth for that.

Time sped up the two unconsciously know. While the couple enjoy themselves, the trio was hidden from their vision, watching and plotting down their next move.

After a tiring session of swimming, the two settled for snacks.

Yet again, Percy tensed. It was quite fine when they were at the pool, sending Calypso splashes. At least, the talking isn't covered. Sitting next to her made his mind blank. He didn't knew how to start a conversation.

_"The weather". _After an hour of pool fun, Annabeth finally spoked. Percy thought she already disregarded him and joined Hazel and Leo.

The weather.

"What a lovely day we're having. We are lucky it didn't rain."

Calypso stifled a giggle before she munched her food, maybe because of his oh-so obvious comment.

"We are lucky." she said. "You know, your kind of change a bit .." Calypso said but didn't finished since she didn't knew the perfect term.

"Jumpy, uneasy, sweaty." Percy answered.

"Noo," Calypso shook her head. "Happier."

Percy looked shocked. Happier. He was the same Percy like before. He didn't know what motive gave Calypso that idea. He felt unchanged, unfazed. Even from what had happened before to his dad. But from Calypso's expression, he decided not to argue.

"You know me." he whistled as he comfortably placed his arm on the table, grinning at her. "I really missed you, Calypso. It's nice being with you all day."

He said the exact two sentences Annabeth ordered through his comms unit. Percy did his best for his voice to be tame and steady. Then out of nowhere, Calypso made a move. She placed her delicate fingers on his. Her instant touch send an electric shock in his palms, then to his arm.

Even from her effortless beauty, she manage to look more adorable as her cheeks change its color; her loose hair strands kept falling over her face.

"Percy, I have to tell you something." he heard her say. Percy inched his face closer to her. He felt Calypso's grip tighten, her warmth overcoming his.

"I—ahh," she stammered. "I, Percy—"

_"Ahhh!" _Percy heard the a deafening scream that belonged to Annabeth. That broke their moment. Percy's hand left Calypso's as he hold his comms unit (he did his best not too be obvious). He heard Annabeth whimpering, terrible whimpering. For a second, his memory of their meeting popped out in his mind.

"Calypso, I ha—ave to do something. I'll be back."

Calypso looked disappointed but she managed a smile.

Far from sight, Percy finally spoked to Annabeth.

"Where are you? Annabeth! What's wrong?" he practically shouted.

_"Behind the bushes! Hurry!" _he heard her plead. But not from the comms unit. He found her. Percy heard her voice at the nearest bush.

And there she was.

She was on the ground, her arms supporting her weight. Percy instantly knew what's wrong. A bushy spider was crawling on her left leg. Not that it was poisonous, Annabeth looked paralyzed.

"What are you waiting for? Get it off me!" Her glare was deadly, Percy loudly swallowed.

He dashed beside Annabeth. "Where the heck are Leo and Hazel?"

"I don't know! Just get it off me!" Her expression was so ticked, if it wasn't the spider she would have whooped Percy in the butt. Finally he concentrated. Percy inched closer in a dangerous distance (for Annabeth, that is).

"Don't move." Annabeth nodded.

In an instant, he flicked the spider away. A sigh of relief escaped her lips.

"Thanks." she mumbled. Their eyes met.

"Your scared of spiders?"

"I hate them."

Percy cracked a grin. They emitted relief and satisfaction when someone spoke up.

"Percy?" Calypso stood there, uneasy from their sight.

Tough luck.

_**:::**_

**Author's Note: **Even from a long range of time, I didn't had the chance to edit some previous chapters. I'm so sorry. Too many reasons to tell. Anyway, thank you for reading. And review people!


End file.
